Death and I Love You
by horseluvr4evr
Summary: Something bad happens the morning of Hermione's birthday and she realises who she really loves... Or So it seemed. Please R&R.
1. Death first

One shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Death and I Love You

Hermione and Draco were spending the night together. Draco took Hermione to the beach and while Draco was sitting, she was pacing.

"Hermione, sit down," Draco insisted.

"In a moment."

"No, now I want to tell you something."

"Fine," she sat down next to him, "what do you want to tell me?"

"Hermione," he grabbed her hands, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said with a smile.

They parted with a kiss and both went home.

-Hermione's POV-

"Ahh," I yawned, crawling out of bed. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs. "Morning Mum."

"Morning Honey."

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Hermione."

I grabbed a protein bar out of the pantry and went outside for my morning jog. Six times around the street and I came back home sweaty and tired, hoping to hear someone realize that today is my birthday.

"Come on, Honey, go get dressed into normal clothes and let's go out," Mum said, shooing me upstairs.

Oh, so they are throwing me a surprise party, I thought, putting on a navy skirt, cashmere sweater, and strappy heels. I walked quickly down stairs, "Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay, come on."

"This way Hermione," Mum led me through a hallway in a banquet hall, our hands filled with shopping bags.

"What Mum?"

She walked through a door, "Come."

"Okay," I said walking into a room filled with black. "What the heck?"

"Honey we didn't want to ruin your birthday but…" Mum stopped.

"What?!"

"Hermione, Draco is dead. He was hit by a train early this morning," Dad spoke up.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You guys are just trying to play a joke on me," I looked around the room at sorrow-filled faces.

"Mione," Harry walked up to me, "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"What? No! This can't be happening!" I dropped the shopping bags and brought my hands to my face. "No," I said, teary-eyed. "This cannot happen."

"I'm sorry Mione," Harry gave me a hug that didn't help.

I sat in a chair, crying, for the rest of my party/Draco's funeral.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go for a walk," Harry grabbed my hand and led me outside to a small garden with a koi pond and benches. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"I loved him."

"I know."

"Then why did this happen?"

"I don't know." Harry looked back at me.

I stood up and walked away. I looked back to see Harry's eyes gazing back. Harry had gotten Draco and I together during third year. He had been there for me when I caught Draco cheating on me and when Draco and I got back together. Then I realized something. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

A tear slid down my cheek, "Come here."

"Why?" he got up and walked over slowly and stopped several feet away.

"Because I love you," I said, looking deeply into his eyes and saw the smile that spread across his face as he came closer and hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too."

--End of Story--

A/N: Hope you liked it. It was based off a dream I had and I'm not going to say who Draco was and who Harry was. Please review!


	2. Accidents Are Better

**A/N: Well, I decided this story isn't going to be a one shot after what a reviewer said. Hope you like it. -Horseluvr**

Chapter 2

-Bad Things Always Lead to Even Worse Things-

"Wait, this doesn't feel right," I said pushing Harry away.

"Okay," he looked let down, "I understand. A lot has happened today. Just to be sure, get over him first."

_He was right. All I was doing was looking at him and putting Draco's head in for his head._

"Okay," I sniffled and walked away.

_He was right and I was oh so wrong._

I sprinted to my car, hopped in and sped away.

_Who cares if I get a ticket, how could they accuse a girl with a dead heart?_ I thought quietly as I drove on to the express way. Why today?

"Why Today?!" I screamed and banged my head against the steering wheel, causing my car horn to blare and me to drive right into the car in front of me.

The air bag exploded in my face and forced my head back.

"What the?" came from the car in front of me.

My car was ruined. His car was ruined.

I started to cry with short shock-filled screams.

I smelled blood.

I tasted blood.

I saw blood.

I felt blood on my cheeks… and all around me.

I heard cars come to screeching halts and car doors slamming.

"Somebody called 911," I heard a woman call out.

"Help!" the guy in front of me screamed.

Sirens blared as fire trucks and ambulances raced to our cars.

"Please remain calm, we're going to help this gentleman first," a firefighter said.

_Sure, just leave me here to die. Heck, this is better than committing suicide, I guess._

I started to fade out of consciousness as they helped get the guy out of his car.

"Somebody help her!" the man I hit screamed. "She's in a worse condition than I am!"

Thanks to that guy, several men came rushing towards me.

"She's unconscious," one said.

"We have to get her out before she bleeds to death!" another said.

* * *

Five hours later…

"Ahhh," I sighed and blinked open my eyes.

"Ms. Granger, you're finally awake," a doctor walked up to me.

"How did you know my name?"

"We found your ID in your wallet."

"Oh," I looked over to find a guy in his earlier twenties in the hospital bed next to me. "Who's he?"

"He's the owner of the car you slammed into."

"Oh. And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Remertez."

"Oh okay. And I am?" I looked in front of my bed but found my self scanning my injuries: one broken arm, one broken wrist, one broken ankle, one broken leg, and a couple of broken fingers and toes. "So other than these injuries, do I have anything else wrong with me?"

"You're Hermione Granger," he gave me a silly look and knew I was fooling around. "Some internal bleeding, skull fracture and a broken rib."

"Lovely."

"Yeah, all he faced was a concussion and a broken arm and ankle."

"Wow. If he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry, please?"

"Sure. Here take this," he put a cup with a purple liquid in it to my lips.

I opened my lips and allowed him to pour the liquid into my mouth. "Ew that stuff is nasty."

"Yeah but it'll help you get better."

"Where are my parents?"

"They're on their way."

"Okay."

I drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Hermione, Honey wake up," my mom poked me in the side.

"What?" I said sleepishly.

"Honey, are you okay?" she hugged me.

"Owwwww," I gasped within her grasp.

"Oh sorry dear."

I looked around the room to find my mum and dad… and Harry.

"Hello Harry."

And Ron… Ron?!

"Ron?! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever." He walked over.

"Well, when Harry told me you were in trouble, I ended my vacation with mum and dad and came here to your side."

"Thank you, that's really sweet of you," I really wanted to give him a hug but in my current condition, I knew that was impossible. So I smiled instead.

Awkward silence…

"How did this happen, Hermione?" Dad broke the silence.

"Um, well, uhhh, ask my car."

"Oi," was his reply.

"Doctor," my mom piped up.

He turned to face her.

"Is it possible to let us move Hermione to another hospital, for our own convenience?"

"That could be arranged; where to?"

"Um, just a hospital closer to school for her."

"Okay."

Mom turned back to me. "And right before your seventh year begins," she mumbled quietly to me.

Several seconds later…

Poof!

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room. "What happened?!"

"Car accident."

Mr. Weasley followed her in.

Then came Ginny.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hermione what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

I gave a slight smile and shrug.

Booom!

A purplish smoke leaked into the room from the door to the hall.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"Hey, Hermione!" George walked in.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what did you do to yourself?" Fred walked in behind him.

"Just an accident, George."

"I'm not George; he is."

"Sorry Fred."

The small and not-very-spacious room was becoming a bit crowded.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Alright everybody, we've said our hello's now its time to go," she looked down at me, "and we'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks, Hermione."

They all shuffled out of the room, even Ron and Harry, leaving only my parents, me, and Dr. Remertez.


	3. To St Mungo's

Chapter 3

[Hermione's POV

"Doctor, could we talk to our daughter?" mom looked from me to him.

"Mhmm."

She looked towards the door, "alone?"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry," he walked out of the room.

"Okay, Hermione, we can move you to St. Mungo's so that you'll get more help faster, but…" Mum stopped.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"Never mind, dear."

"What?!"

"It's just this all happened after you spent time with that Harry boy at the funeral—"

I interrupted her. "You think Harry's the cause of this?!"

"Well—"

"Well what? Harry's the one that got Draco and I together, Mum. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"Well, since you trust him so much," she slowed her speaking, "I guess he didn't do this."

"Well DUH! He didn't do it!" I screamed.

Her face lit up in shock.

"You don't talk to your mother that way young lady!" Dad screamed at me.

"Hey, injured here; has had several major tragedies happen in the past day, I don't need more to add to that list!" I yelled back.

"Hermione Granger! You don't speak to me like that!" Dad grabbed my arm in a tight grip.

_Ow_, I thought.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I shouted.

She came running into the room. "Yes dear."

"Remove him from my arm and get me to St. Mungo's!"

She turned around, waved her wand, and sent my father flying backwards. "The arrangements have been made to send her to St. Mungo's," she looked at both of them, "but because of what I've just seen, neither of you will be able to visit her, under any circumstances."

She ran out in to the hall and yelled, "Alright everybody, come say good bye to Hermione."

They all rushed in.

"Okay, Harry grab Ginny's arm since she's not great at this," Mrs. Weasley called out.

Ginny's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I'll get Hermione," Ron walked up to my side and grabbed my free hand.

"Okay on the count of three," Mrs. Weasley yelled, "One… Two… Three!" Every one vanished in aloud crack including me.

**_…&…_**

We arrived at St. Mungo's several seconds later.

"Ah Hermione!" Madame Pomfrey ran towards me, "we have been waiting for you."

"Madame Pomfrey? You work at St. Mungo's?"

"Oh just as a summer deal."

"Oh ok," I was rushed into a private room. "Hey Harry?" I called out.

"Yeah," he was on my other side.

"Do think the guy I hit saw us Disapparate?"

"Not to worry, I put a sleeping spell on him anyways."

"Good," I looked over at Ron. He had grown since I had seen him last. He was a bit more muscular and his ginger hair was a little longer. A smile was soon on my face.

He looked down at me on the hospital bed and smiled back but was soon too interested in what was going on to continue on smiling.

I was given several healing spells and numerous potions to speed my healing.

"Hermione," Ron walked over to me, "I'm sorry about what happened to Draco."

_Wow, and this was the guy that was jealous_, I thought.

"Thanks Ron. I never thought you would say that."

"Yeah," his ears became bright red.

"Oh Hermione, I forgot to tell you," Harry began. "Draco told me something before he moved on."

My eyes lit up. "Well... what did he say?"

"He said," Harry slowed his words, "he loves you very much, but—"

"But what?!" I sat up, but then realized it was too painful so I laid back down.

"Now that he's gone, he wants you to move on, and continue your life with out him."

"Oh my," I put my hands to cover my face as I broke down in tears. I felt two comforting hands on each of my shoulders. I hadn't really thought about life with out Draco yet.

Ron whispered, "Gin get over here."

"Oh Hermione, don't cry," she ran over to me, shoving Ron out of the way.

"Hey!" he screamed.

"But he's gone, he's really gone," I whimpered.

"Yes, but he will live within your heart forever," she said with sympathy.

"But he's not here!"

"I know, but he wants you to move on… without him."

I sucked it up, "I guess I'll have to try."

"And Harry, Ron, and I will be here for you all the way," she gave me an air hug to refrain from hurting me.

"Thanks Gin."

"You're welcome."

Madame Pomfrey walked towards me with an odd shaped bottle, "there's one more thing you have to take, dear," she held it out.

I took it and drank it all, "It tastes like apple juic—zzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Wow, she went to sleep pretty quickly, Madame Pomfrey," Ron noticed.

"That's because I gave her a sleeping potion," she walked off.

"Oh," Ron's ears were bright red again.

Harry and Ginny bursted out laughing.


	4. Of Course It's Too Soon!

Chapter 4

[Hermione's POV

The next morning…

"Hermione," I awakened to see Ron in my face.

"Morning Ron, what time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

"And why did you wake me up?"

"'Cause I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

He sat down on the edge of my bed, "well, I don't know if this is too soon or not, it probably is, and you're most likely going to say no."

"To what?"

"Well, since Draco's gone now, I guess that means we could get back together now."

I just sat there, staring at him. _What the hell was he thinking_, I thought.

"Hermione?" he questioned, "are you going to hurt me?"

I gave him no response.

"Hermione?" he asked again.

"You know Ron, you were right about something… and wrong about something else.

"Okay…"

"One, we were never together. Two, yes, I am saying no. Three, well duh, its too soon! Draco only died yesterday!"

He just stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry Ron but—"

"No, there's no need to be sorry. I should have known better," he said with a doubtful sound.

"Okay."

"School starts up again in three weeks are you going to be O.K. by then?" he returned to his normal voice.

"Yes she will be," Madame Pomfrey walked in to our conversation. "Actually, with the medicines we're giving her, she'll be out in around… ten days."

"That gives me 11 days to get back on track with my studies and to get ready for my seventh year."

"Ahem," Ron cleared his throat.

"And to hang out with my friends."

…**&…**

Several days past filled to the brim with good and bad tasting potions, seeing how much candy Ron and Harry could stuff into their mouths at once, Ginny beating them, and talking with students who came to visit.

Only five days left…

"Hey Hermione," Ginny walked up to my bedside.

"Hi Gin. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hiding something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Okay, now she really is lying.

"What is it?"


	5. Puglyweed!

Chapter 5

"It's nothing really."

"What is it?" I raised my voice.

"Fine, I'll give it to you now," she withdrew a purple stoned necklace.

"Oh Ginny."

"It was my present to you. It's a friendship necklace. I have one too, and if we ever need each other, all we have to do is call the other person or hold the stone between our heart and hand."

"Ginny, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

…**&…**

Two days left…

"So you're out of here in two days?" Ron skipped in with a little too much hop in his step. He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Still not over it yet."

"Damn," he stopped in front of me.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry walked in several minutes later.

"Hello Harry."

"So Ron tells me that you'll be out of here in two days; is that right?" he sat down on the empty bed next to me.

"Yep, but I'll still have to take some medicines and healing potions, just not as many."

"That's good. So where will you be staying? With Ron and me at the burrow I'm guessing?"

"Um, I'm not sure I haven't thought about that yet."

"You haven't?" Harry looked surprised.

"You're normally on top of these things!" Ron blurted out.

"I know. I know. But I've been a bit slow these past few days," I looked down, at the two of them, back down, then back up.

"Hermione, dear how are you?" Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"I've been better."

"Ha-ha, very funny," she magically turned the wilting flowers next to me into new blossoming ones. Harry and Ron got up and left.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"About after I get out of St. Mungo's…"

"What about it dear? You know you're welcome to stay at the burrow until school starts."

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Weasley, that's what I was just going to ask you."

"We'll put in another bed in Ginny's room so you two can stay together."

"Thanks… for all you've done."

"You're welcome, dear, now when you go to the burrow, remind Mr. Weasley of the word 'puglyweed'."

"Excuse me?"

"Remind Mr. Weasley of the word 'puglyweed'."

"Puglyweed?"

"Yes dear."

"What's 'puglyweed'?"

"You'll see dear."

"What does it mean?"

"You'll see. Now I hear Madame Pomfrey coming so I must be gone."

"But—"

_Poof!_

She was gone.

"Darn it," I said putting my head back.


	6. You're No Help, Dad

Chapter 6

At the burrow…

"Hermione, this way," Ginny led me upstairs to an enlarged bedroom.

"This isn't your bedroom."

"It is now," she said shutting the door and putting my bags down beside one of two king-sized beds.

"Holy crap."

"Shhh! Don't let Mum hear you swear in the house! You know how she gets."

"Whoops, sorry," I pretended to zip up my lips and throw away the key. I sat down on my bed and took a moment to look at what I would be staying in for the next couple of weeks.

"Mum thought you would like it since my room was kinda cramped."

"She was right."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Oh! I'm supposed to remind your dad of the word 'puglyweed'."

"Puglyweed? What the hell is 'puglyweed' supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea but your Mum told me to tell him that."

* * *

Down stairs….

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Dad?"

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Dad?"

Ginny and I screamed before we heard a distance door slam, then another, then another, and then out of the closet came Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry girls, I was in the middle of something. What is it that you want?" he spoke quickly.

"Mrs. Weasley said I need to remind you of the word puglyweed. What does it mean?" I asked.

"Oh! Puglyweed means well—"

"What?"

"I'm sorry girls but I really must go—"

He ran back into the closet and slammed the door behind him.

"That was odd." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Yeah it was."

"so what do you think puglyweed means?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a code word."

"or a swear word."

"come on lets go back up to our new room."

"okay."

I thought about it long and hard and couldn't figure out what 'puglyweed' meant.


End file.
